Elysande Wendover
Biography Elysande's mother and father were unmarried when she was conceived, but this didn't stop them from loving her any differently. They were incredibly happy, the three of them. The pretty little elf girl with bright red hair and pretty blue eyes was very happy as a child. She played with her siblings, cousins, and age mates and was pretty carefree. It happened to be during one of these outings with her playmates that she encountered a beautiful green orb in the woods. Upon a dare from her age mate Gabriel, she marched over and wrapped her arms around the orb, causing it to expand and writhe in her grasp. Upon opening, the light blinded them all for a few moments and it was over. They never really spoke of it after that and it was pushed to the back of her mind. She became much closer to the environment, was able to tame the most unruly of beasts and rarely got hurt when they raced through the dangerous wood. It was when she and Gabriel encountered a dangerous animal in the woods that she found out about her powers. She was backed against tree with the animal crouched over Gabriel's corpse. When the beast lunged for her and brought her arms up to protect herself and with it, the earth. It swallowed up the beast in her panc and she ran from the blood and the cries of the animal, trapped in the hole in the earth. When she arrived home at the settlement she cried and cried. Cried over the death of her friend and over the imminent death of the creature. She was barely 15. After this, her parents planned to smuggle her into the eights so she could get away from the life of the forest. She was able to use her skill to tunnel under the massive wall and tore for the Peak, finding ways to hide her elven features. Once at the Peaks, she easily rose to a Rider and helps to train and raise the dragons, and is very good at her job. She enjoys the ability to talk to the creatures, thanks to her elemental gift. Personality and Traits She is very quiet and calculating, and often frightens people with the way she stares. She rarely speaks unless spoken to or her superiors wish it of her. She is often alone and doesn't like large crowds, hates being touched due to the fact that she hides her identity as an elf. Physical Description Elysande is a beautiful, tall, lithe young woman with reddish brown hair, an even peaches-and-cream complexion, and striking blue-green eyes. She appears slender and delicate, but is actually somewhat tougher physically than she seems. Skills and Abilities She is very good at long ranged attacks, like crossbows or bow and arrows. She rides horses and dragons exceptionally well. Has a good grasp on manners and usually conducts herself with graceful pride. Possessions Her prized possession is a moonstone jewelry set her mother gave her before she left and some clothing from home. Relationships Since coming to the Eights, she has formed very few bonds, and the ones she does have are with animals. She isn't exactly gifted in the friend department. Category:Characters Category:Sworn Sword Category:Hippogriff Rider Category:Elf Category:Human